


Ngl I'm Bad at Writing Fluff and Can't Make Titles Either

by starzaya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzaya/pseuds/starzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pointless fluff, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ngl I'm Bad at Writing Fluff and Can't Make Titles Either

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i did this for you fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i+did+this+for+you+fancy).



> it's fuck all hours of the morning when i wrote this boys and girls this probably sounds like the drunk ramblings of a lovesick idiot
> 
> the queue times in TERA are horrendously long also i was able to write this before a queue popped

Slowly, smoke drifted out from the cigar in between Jesse McCree's lips. He stood outside, on a balcony of an apartment which name was long forgotten. The amazing view was just a worn down street, devoid of traffic at these ungodly hours of the night. Clearly an older part of town, too; the street lights were an old fashioned dark green. The colors of this street were browns, grays, and some white, and no blue at all.

The good part about this being an older part of town and an unknown, run down apartment building being his residence, was that nobody was around. He could smoke, in peace, and not have to worry about hiding from knowing eyes.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, that gradually floated and faded into the air, Jesse rolled the cig in between his fingers. It was quiet, a soft veil of silence and night lay over the city. No stars could be seen, nor really a moon. Clouds covered it, though they were invisible in the midnight sky. It was tranquil. A blessing in the frantic motions of Jesse's daily life.

He only wore sweatpants, having woken up in the middle of the night due to a familiar itch for nicotine. His hair was mussed, sticking out in some places and tangled at the back. Sleepiness coated his expression, making his eyes lidded as he stared into nothing as the burn of smoke circulated through his system.

Sure, he might die of lung cancer for this, but damn if it wasn't perfect now.

The door to the balcony was closed, and Jesse set himself up for it when it opened and he jumped, reaching for his spare pistol on the table beside him (his Peacekeeper was still in the room, beside the bed, for assurance that he hadn't ran off because he never left without his beloved Peacekeeper), only to drop it when he realized who it was.

"'Sup, hon?" He asked, a pleased, tired smile stretching across his face. Jesse took another drag of the cigar before he pushed it out, despite it only being half finished. 

"Why are you out here at this hour?" Hanzo asked, sounding even more tired than Jesse. His hair was even more a mess, something different for the usually elegantly presented archer. Needless to say, he wore the bedhead well. Jesse took a moment to appreciate it, before he held up the unlit half cigar, nodding towards it.

"Withdrawals. Sorry." Elaborated Jesse, shrugging apologetically. Hanzo mumbled something incoherently, and Jesse was pretty sure it was just that: incoherent mumble.

Hanzo shuffled over to Jesse, before laying his head down on Jesse's collarbone. Jesse put down the stub of his cigar, before putting his face into the other man's hair. It smelled of the girly cherry shampoo that Hanzo bought, for some reason. Despite being a knotted mess, his hair was still very soft against Jesse's face and neck. Jesse's fully human arm went around Hanzo's neck, while his metal one just helped him lean against the table.

It was more of a curse, than a gift, Jesse realized. The cold, dead metal was not a welcome to most. From past experience, he knew Hanzo didn't particularly like it, when it was already kind of cold.

"You couldn't wait till morning?" Hanzo muttered, not sounding so much annoyed as he was sleepy.

"Nah," Jesse chuckled. "couldn't fall back asleep."

"You should really drop that habit." Hanzo paused to gingerly place a soft kiss on Jesse's skin. He continued, though it was distorted by Jesse's skin, Jesse still understood what Hanzo said. "It's going to get you killed."

"Yeah, probably should get onto that." Carefully, Jesse shifted his weight, so he could run his metal fingers along Hanzo's limp arm. The first good sign was that Hanzo didn't shiver away, but rather shiver towards. The second good sign was that when Jesse entwined his fingers with Hanzo's, and while it wasn't felt; it was seen; he returned Jesse's grip.

The need to go inside was ignored, and the cool breeze was welcomed. Both men were shirtless, both were wearing different pairs of Jesse's sweatpants, so goosebumps arose all throughout their skin, but that was discarded. It was nice to just share a space with one another, to just share the moment of peace in the hectic normal of their lives.

Hanzo forced Jesse's head up, off of his head, much to Jesse's dismay, but said dismay was made up for with another kiss, but this time to Jesse's jaw. The self proclaimed cowboy bent over, to connect their lips tenderly. It didn't go farther than just pressing their lips together, but that was okay. For now, at least.

When they pulled away, Jesse simply just kept his forehead against Hanzo's.

"You taste like smoke." Hanzo chastised, with disgust.

"Didn't have time to pull a mint out of my ass and pop it, my apologies, ma'am." That got Jesse a well deserved, albeit playful, punch to the stomach. Jesse just gave a shit eating grin, staring into Hanzo's hazel eyes. They were really pretty, in Jesse's opinion, and showed more emotion than the face they were on would ever.

Right now, they were filled with obvious wishes to sleep, but holding on just to savor one of these close moments.

"Hey, do you know what they say about people in the south?" Jesse asked, grin somehow growing wider.

"Er, no...?" Confusedly, Hanzo's brows furrowed.

"Even if somebody is fifteen seconds older than them, people down south will still call ya sir or ma'am." Hanzo still looked very confused, but rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious." He deadpanned.

"Ain't it?" After a moment, of Hanzo not speaking, or getting what the point of it was, Jesse elaborated. "So that means you're sir--"

The loud guffaws Jesse made, when Hanzo finally understood the point and butt his head against Jesse's, were a sharp contrast to the quiet night. 

With a sudden burst of giddiness and excitement, Jesse un-linked his prosthetic hand and wrapped both arms around Hanzo's waist and moved in to kiss Hanzo  _properly_. Hanzo's previously still arms went up to tangle themselves in the mess that was Jesse's hair, pulling Jesse down further.

Grinning into the kiss, Jesse suddenly broke off to spontaneously spin Hanzo around, making Hanzo  _very_ displeased. Mostly because he was about to fall down, but Jesse caught him before that could happen, one hand back around Hanzo's waist and another caught in overly long black hair.

" _Would you go with me_ \--" Jesse tried, but was interrupted with Hanzo's smart ass comment:

"No." If Hanzo could get his voice anymore flat than this, Jesse would be astounded.

"Baby, I'm trying to sing to you, shut up." He complained. The corners of Hanzo's lips twitched up, threatening a smile.

"And I'm trying to find a reason not to throw you off this balcony." That tone did not match what was said.

"You are so snarky when you're tired, I love it."

Hanzo pushed against Jesse' chest, sending them both stumbling, but Jesse quickly pulled Hanzo back into a bear hug.

"I also love you. A lot."

"You are insanely tired, McCree."

"Don't get all formal with me, princess,"

" _Do not_."

"Then call me by my first name, this ain't some prissy meetin' anymore."

"You are an idiot, Jesse."

"You know it best, sugar." 

Once again, Jesse's lips collided with Hanzo's. It was reciprocated gladly, openly, turning Hanzo's prickly behavior into the smile that spread across Hanzo's face: beautiful. Jesse had even closed his eyes, and he could tell that that smile was  _gorgeous_. 

Hell, everything about this man was gorgeous, and Jesse suddenly felt the need to remind him of it.

"You are," Jesse started, but was quickly cut off with Hanzo's lips and tongue. Reluctantly, Jesse broke off again, desperate to finish his sentence. "so fuckin' beautiful." 

" _Jesse_." A very not-angry and flustered Hanzo whined. Well, the closet he could get to a whine. This man rarely (if he even could) brought his tone off deadpan.

" _Hanzo_." Jesse echoed, before resuming the kiss, which quickly came to be more hot and heady than it was before. Jesse wasn't complaining, though, as he quickly grabbed his pistol, discarding the cig for later, and started stumbling his way inside. Hanzo did not resist or contest the idea.

He, in fact, welcomed it:

"Did we have anything important in the morning?" In between kisses, and the throwing of the weapon under the bed, Hanzo managed to ask.

"A meeting...? Do we care?" Jesse pushed Hanzo down onto the bed, resuming the makeout, only to have the tables turn and Hanzo straddling him.

"Not so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for uuuu fancyyyy
> 
> Contact me at:  
> [http://starzaya.tumblr.com](http://starzaya.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're wondering why my writing so far has been short, it's because I have a major fic underway. Keep an eye out! (;


End file.
